SWEETS
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Oneshot. Sanada has changed. His teammates don't know what to do, chaos is all around and It's all up to Yukimura to make things back to normal. Warnings for yaoi and non-senseness.


_**A/n: **First fanfiction in English, hope you like it!_

_I do not own PoT, but that's not my fault if Konomi-sensei just copied my ideas..._

**

* * *

**

SWEETS

Something on that trainning section was quite abnormal that day. Rikkaidai Fuzoku's pratice was so altered that it could be easily mistaken with a no-name massy and obnoxious school from nowhere. The reason for such tumult? Vice-captain Sanada's new favourite menu: chocolate shaped turkey covered with caramel souce as the main sidh, followed by piles and piles of colourfull sweets. Such sugary diet for someone who used to be so stoic, strict and serious as Kantou's most feared player took the team by surprise, and they were not able to cope with that, not until now. Consequences were serious:

The usually agressive Kirihara had turned into a cute puppy. Marui, the cake-eater, had sworn never touch anything that might countain sugar again. Jackal became out of breath after chasing after the Fuku-Buchou, who had started to run around the court shouting "Old McDonnald had a farm, ee-ah, ee-ah, ee-oh" for the whole school to hear. Yanagi had hiden h9imself and was writting furiously on his notebook, while Yagyuu was no where to be seeing and Nioh had also desappeared.

Than, out of the blue, _he _showed up: Rikkaidai's last hope, Yukimura Seiichi, walked slowly towards the crazzy teammate with his usual tranquility and self-asurence:

'It's dangerous, Buchou!' Warned Marui from behind the lamp-post.

'Don't get too close or you'll be crushed!' Shoted Jackal, still breathing heavily.

'I don't wanna see it, I don't wanna see it! It's too scary!' Cried Kirihara running to hide with the volley-tensai, tears rolling from his desperate eyes.

Yukimura approached the crazy runner, not listen to his team members. When he spoke, his voice was very calm and gentle, just like him:

'Sanada, stop now. I have something to give you.'

Sanada stopped abruptely taking the package on his captain's hands regartelessly. As he oppened the box, lots of small Yukimura's faces sculped in chocolate promped out directly to his hands. The brighteness on his eyes astonished the team members, as the never thoght he could even smile. The surpreses, however, didn't end there, the hapiness – or crazziness – on Sanda's heart was such that he decided to do something he was williong for ages:

There, in rfont of his entire team, he kissed Yukimura in a long and passionate kiss. When the lips fanally disconected, it was Yukimura's turn to speak:

'Thanks, Sanada. That was all I needed to know.'

The already confused tennis players became even more confused than they already were when their captain took of his blue peruke, revealing a mass of white hair in a ponytail. It was not Yukimura who received the kiss, but Nioh disguised as him.

'Ni... Nioh?'

'Yes, Sanada, it's me. The real Yukimura will be very happy to know about your feelings... That's a shame the first kiss was not how it should be...

Sanada stood there, as a stupid-faced statue, paralizes by the shock. Time passed, the team members went home, but he did not move. When night had already fallen, another mass of blue hair approached, smilling with his beatifull bright blue eyes. Was that the real captain? Or the trickster was truing to fool him once more? The Fuku-Buchou was not able to anser that.

'Sanada, I have something to give you.' Another trick, he thought. The same as last time, but Yukimura continued the sentence. 'And that one is much better than the other.'

Their lips touchedm, this time for real. A misteruious feeling took over the two, very har to describe. Happiness? No. More. He wwas much more than happy, he was like flying free in the sky, closer and closer to the bright full moon beatifully watching over them. Love... If he had known it was that good, he would have let the feeliong catch him earlier.

'I love you, Sanada.'

'I love you, too, Seiichi.'

And they came back home, hand joined gently while they sung:

'If you're happy and you knoew it, clap your hands!'

The End

* * *

_What do you think? R&R, please!_

_James Hiwatari_


End file.
